


Remember Me?

by Bluepaw265



Series: Remember? [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Explanation with 'no swimming!', Family Feels, Gen, I know - shocking, Jay and Nya feels, Nya is a little dove, Proof of Time, Secrets Revealed, Some people are skeptics, We have some really lovely ninja here, We've also got ourselves some 'magmaificent' puns, literally no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: "Let's start with the basics: My name is Kai, and I am not the 'true' me. He died in the first few loops." Kai winces, rubbing his eyes in front of the mirror, letting out a sigh. "Damn, that's so stupid..."He looks himself in the eye, before putting his face in his hands, groaning. "Yet that's what I'm starting with."/ /The AU where Kai finally tells his family the truth, and faces a few skeptics.





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, the summary is what happened BEFORE Kai gets everyone to sit down and listen.  
> Because it is not specified, I'll tell you here: this happens the day after he is confronted by Nya and Jay. On that note, he didn't tell them how he knew. He just told them that he knew and he'd explain it later.  
> Ok, now that that's over, let's get on with the (hopefully) enjoyable show!

**_ Remember Me? _ **

“My name is Kai Smith, and I doubt you remember the true me.

“I was arrogant, once. Impatient, hot-headed, untrusting. The true me was in the first few loops. I was usually the one who got you all killed.

“But time set in. I grew out of my single-mindedness and learned to work with you rather than against you all. Repeating things made it easier to control what would happen next. But usually, it was out of my hands.

“Being Times’ Champion isn’t a blessing. It’s a curse, but I’d gladly hold the burden over any one of you.”

“Wow. That got depressing real quick.” Jay comments from his seat on the couch, and Nya, on his left, punches him in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For interrupting my brother. He’s finally explaining things and you just go along and rip the floor from out underneath him!” Nya explains, frowning at him.

“I must admit,” Cole starts, leaning forward in his seat beside Jay, giving Nya a pointed look, “this does seem a little farfetched. I mean, time loops? Seriously?” He huffs, and this time Zane, sitting on the end next to Nya, shrugs.

“I don’t believe our friend has any reason to lie.” He simply states, and Lloyd, standing behind them, smiles at Kai.

“That’s right. Why would he lie? Any of you have a valid reason?” The other Ninja scratch their heads.

“Err...attention?” Jay mutters, and Nya hits him again.

Cole shrugs. “Reasons to avoid us?”

Lloyd smirks. “Those sound more like questions to me.”

Kai, standing in front of them all, shakes his head, snorting. “Yeah. I agree with Lloyd. And since when did I need reasons to avoid you?”

Jay laughs. “Ohh, you just got burned!”

Cole ignores him, frowning at the Fire Ninja. “Kai, you’re not actually serious, right? This has got to be some practical joke.” Cole looks wildly at the other Ninja, gapping at them. “Wait, you actually believe him?”

Kai looks at Cole sadly. He knows he’s a sceptic, but this...he’s barely even started, and...

His gaze hardens. _I’ll make him believe._

“This isn’t a joke.” He states, and the Earth Ninja jumps up, fists clenched.

“Then prove it!”

Kai recoils. _Proof? But...what if I don’t..._

He watches as Lloyd walks over to Cole, hands in front of him in a calming gesture. “Hey, what if he doesn’t have proof?”

The usually calm member of the group rounds on the Green Ninja, snarling. “He must have proof! ‘Time’ itself can’t just leave someone as their ‘champion’ without some kind of mark!”

_Oh, how right he is._

“And what if ‘Time’ did just that?”

“Do you know why I don’t go swimming?” Kai butts in, and everyone turns to look at him, Jay in particular staring at him like he’s stupid.

“Maybe because you can’t? Maybe because you have aquaphobia and refuse to go anywhere near water?” Jay states, snorting.

Kai looks down, smirking, his spikes hanging over his face, staring at the ground for a few seconds. Of course _they don’t know._

It’s sudden when he laughs. The Ninja look up, startled, as the Fire Ninja laughs.

Kai knows that they haven’t heard his laugh in a long time. He hasn’t, either.

But then he can’t stop, and it takes him a minute to stop howling, gasping in breaths as he calms down, stomach aching. “Why did I ask? None of you would know. No one knows the real reason.” He shakes his head, looking up at Lloyd apologetically. “I left a few things out from our chat, Lloyd, and I’m sorry for keeping them from you.” He snorts. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. You were all going to find out sooner or later.”

“Find out what?” Nya asks carefully, and Kai gives her a small smile.

“This.” He doesn’t have time to think over his decision. He doesn’t have time to think about what he’s doing. He doesn’t have time to think _why_ he needs to give Cole proof.

Kai feels that if he thinks, he’ll never get it done, so he just acts.

He slips his T-shirt off and, upon chucking it onto the floor, hears them all gasp. He looks away, closes his eyes, bites his lip, anything to keep himself from seeing their faces.

Because he knows what they’re seeing. Ugly scars of burns that have never healed. Numbers etched into his chest, stomach, hip, and they haven’t even seen his back yet. But they’ve seen the numbers, and the actual scars from blades on the final run.

_It’s too late to turn back now._

He hears a sob, and just like that he feels Nya wrap her arms around him, head burying itself into the crook of his neck. “Oh, Kai! I... I never thought...”

Kai opens his eyes and finds everyone standing up, all staring at him with wide eyes.

He flinches away from Nya, expecting those stares to turn hostile at any moments.

But they don’t. They change into pity, and he’s not sure if he hates that more than anger, because anger is something he knows more about than anyone in the room.

He watches as Jay gathers Nya up in his arms, Zane’s eyes glow blue, Cole gaps at him and Lloyd...

“Kai...” He slowly walks towards him, before reaching forward and placing a comforting hand on his wrist, gentle squeezing it. “Did...did they hurt?”

And it’s then that Kai realises that what he’s showed them is better revealed now. He realises that it’s better that they know now then in a time loop where everything can reset and be _un_ remembered.

He gives Lloyd a sad smile. “Yeah. Yeah, they did.”

It’s ok. They believe him, now.

And that’s all that matters.


End file.
